


Wedding

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, carsshippingappreciationweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: A collection of one-shots at Cruz and Natalie's wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

When Cruz had asked Lightning to drive her down the isle he hadn't known what to say. He knew her own father had died many years ago and that she  wasn't particularly close to anyone in her family but he had still just assumed that she would have asked one of them. He never in a million years thought that she'd ask him, but all those months ago over her embarrassed gibbering he'd said yes.

Today he was once again speechless as she drove out of Ramon's in a coat of white paint with a bouquet of cream and yellow flowers. She had never looked so young.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"Beautiful." Lightning smiled honestly.

She beamed back at him before they drove out of the parlour and towards the town hall. After Ramon sent her a wink of good look before he slipped inside to sit down and tell everyone that they'd arrived Cruz turned bashfully to Lightning.

"Are you sure you don't mind walking me down the isle?"

He chuckled kindly. "Of course not. What father doesn't want to drive their daughter down the isle."

If possible she smiled even brighter than before and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as the doors opened to reveal the already tear marked faces of their friends and family as well as a starstruck Natalie Certain from the end of the isle who was looking at Cruz as though she had just seen angel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah, are you crying man?" Fillmore asked Sarge as they came out of the town hall behind Cruz and her new bride.

"No." He denied despite the wetness of his eyes.

"Would you like me to show him my surveillance footage to prove him wrong?" Holley teased, pulling up beside them with a hysterical Mater at her side.

"I always cry at weddings!" Mater bawled causing Sarge to back away in disgust at the display of feelings.

"Toughen up soldier!" he ordered. He started to drive away in the direction of The Wheel Well for the reception when something hit him in face.

"What in the name of- " he cried out in shock. He was even more surprised when he realised that the thing which was now resting on his hood was the bouquet of flowers that Cruz had been holding a minute earlier. He looked around to find most of his friends looking at him barley contained amusement. Sally and Lightning were wearing matching smirks whilst Cruz smiled sheepishly as she tried not to laugh. Mater had gotten over his hysterics and was now boisterously wolf whistling against Holley's half hearted attempts to quiet him. He felt a familiar feeling against his side and he glanced across to see Fillmore leaning into him.

"Fate's trying to tell you something man." he said suggestively.

"Don't embarrass me Fillmore!"


End file.
